Bitter Sweet
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: The colours emitting from him as he sung "Swing your body to the beat...slowly drowning in that bass ah! Just sell your soul to the lyrics because in Club Temptation they'll be you re only escape; now listen, listen to my voice and let it be your medley as i soothe oh! run those fears and pains that you suffer away...just don't get lost because I can't promise that i'm even found"
1. Chapter 1

Disci:

Number uno!: pairings aren't yet created so we'll actually experience as we go along!

I`ve actually put a lot of thought into this-planned, edited got it all in a small notebook which FYI is a miracle in my essence where I usually go by

So finally I don't own any characters in this story except a few but they appear later, however; as for the `amazing` *I wish* plot...that`s all mine peeps.!

KH/KH2/FF=not mine! (may experience other crossovers too ;3)

**~Bitter temptation sweet persuasion~**

: Chapter 1:

"**Without a droplet there`s no ripple, Without a ripple there`s no effect"-Lisa S**

_The sun rose powerfully into the blue sky, the sunlight creeping its way into people's rooms, rousing them from their slumber to undertake another day in paradise-_

However today was a unique day, one that held more truth than legend but like every other legend had lost it`s worth and faded to a day of glorious chance and change. The main festival of `Pure sky` was taking place on Destiny Islands but the surrounding villages such as Traverse town or Twilight town were joining in with the festive fun through activities, entertainment, refreshments and the works it truly was a day to get excited for...

But when did we forget the virtues that made this day what it is?

**When did we forget the legend...?**

**The pain...**

**The lies...**

The sacrifice that enabled this day to happen...that meant me and you were here? That allowed freedom and the wishes to express yourself.

Because I bet no one thought it would come to this...

**Get to this **

And as I watched him stare off brokenly into his...

**Our**

Hometown; I only began to realise how special this day was. The meaning, its purpose and how it could have saved so many lives...

But we`d forgotten and our hearts had been lead astray- lead into drinking, drugs and gluttony. Who knew if there was any way out of it?

So we made a promise- a promise to never leave anyone behind, to fight for our lives and of course...To dance until the hurt disappeared and your pulse thrummed vibrantly against its constraints.

"**Because in a world where your heart is the most strongest allay**

**...your passion is your greatest weapon."**

And that my highly worshipped reader`s is the end to the opening summary...what do you think?

I have put a lot of thought into it so it would mean a lot if you left a review for any loop holes etc that you have managed to somehow find (or create). I hope all my grammar and such is correct because I know how annoying that can be...

I may have random quotes placed in but I will put them in chapters where they make sense so don`t worry- the same with songs.

I will also hope to draw some images from here- maybe a manga so if any of you are interested you can find the button I'm sure ((I believe it`s called a dojinshou?... The manga not the button))

And you can find them on my Tumblr and Deviant art account, links are on my main page!


	2. life is only for the famous!

And So it begins * starts dramatic piano music*

Either way; I don`t own any song that our mentioned unless boasted about so you don`t sue, which means we all live happily together in a world full of gumdrops and ice cream!

Oh and sorry people who are waiting for updates on my other stories...haha...heh yea it`ll be soon?

Sora`s theme song today: Scouting for girls-Famous

_This means an action!_

This is normal dialogue/ thoughts and speech

_**This is inner thoughts**_

**Chapter 1 #**

**Life is only for the famous**

**Sora`s P.O.V**

Yawning I blinked groggily and instantly regretted it as the sun literally burnt it`s way into my eyes.

"...Ow" I commented and blinked blearily up at the ceiling, trying to get rid of the colour`s that were now fogging up my vision, determined to leave me colour overloaded instead of blind.

_**Cue morning routine**_

_(Staying in again on a Saturday night  
I'm going to settle on the sofa and turn down the lights  
I got 900 channels but there's nothing to see  
No wonder everybody thinks they should be on T.V_

_we all want to be famous  
be a face on the screen  
read our name in the papers  
Everybody wants to be on T.V)_

Once that had cleared I attempted to sit up, leaning on my left hand as I got to a reasonable sitting up height to scratch at the back of my head tiredly while yawning...again. looking around.

Lowering my head to the left I saw that it was only 6 in the morning...

"You gotta be fucking with me..."

Yea that`s a loving detail about me, the morning usually encourages vulgar language as well as laziness and a basic cat attitude mainly because I usually entered someone`s room and just curled up on them then ...dozed I guess?

I rubbed my eyes and fell back against my fluffy pillow, turning and pressing my face into it while exhaling heavily then I stopped mid exhale.

_**Nyo!**_

If anyone was in the room they would have heard a muffled groan about 20 seconds later as the realisation that the alarm clock was actually an hour fast.

5 in the morning! Which consequently came out as...

"Fubing bive din de moaning...uncool" I managed the last part because I had pushed myself up into a `doggy` style position as the perverts would call it,

_*C-C-crack* __**all down my back**_

But me; I was just stretching, giving myself lovely arthritis for when I was older-what a perfect gift.

_*pop* __**my neck**_

To be honest with you I think I would break something from the pain it causes if I don`t pop them

_**Decisions, decisions.**_

I sat back on my toes, grabbing one wrist and bending it suddenly downwards

_*Cr-un-ch!* __**My wrist!**_

"Whoa..." I shook my hand a little wondering how that hadn`t broken something...

Time for the next one!

_*Pop* _

Weird...shrugging limply I just about fell sideways, catching myself and began blindly walking towards the kitchen-of course the odd knee cracking as I applied pressure to it by bending it backwards slightly.

_**Sweet, sweet acidic release**_

"God Sora stop! I can hear you from here...do you want arthritis or something?" a woman`s clear voice rang out from downstairs.

_**...Refer to earlier comment.**_

"Mhm..." I agreed. And commence the too-early-for-me-to-care-routine, long name but i`m working on it.

"Sora" The voice chided and I rubbed at my left eye, **my baggy t-shirt with Felix on the front AND back! Though that was his tail because the front he`s in the washing basket smiling at you.**

"Sora"** Well at least it looks like a smile, you can tell these sorts of things with cats. But it goes with my blue Hawaiian flower themed shorts...that you couldn`t see because of the baggy shirt so it probably looked like I was walking round half nak-**

"Sora!"

"Jesus! What!" I held my ears as I blinked up at her. The beautiful woman known formerly as Lina, she`s my `obsessive` foster mum as people would call it but she was more like a roommate because she could never really tell me off. She took one look at my attire, the afore mentioned brilliant P.J wear in this type of hot weather and struggled not to laugh...It didn`t work. So I just stared and made my way over to the kitchen counters, ducking around her slightly with an impatient sigh.

Now Lina Hope was one you never messed with unless you wanted cowardly suicide or you were stupid. Mainly because of her great aim and short temper span. Today she wore a green tank top with small pockets on her chest

**-I thought it looked quirky.**

She also wore a white RaRa skirt with a piece of silver jewellery which hung around it. This was followed by socks seeing as she didn`t wear shoes inside and couldn`t stand naked feet. Though she has the same hair style as me, if a little tamer... and cuter... like it just spikes out to the side with gel she `borrows` from me finally finished with a massive black bow which is attached to a head band. Her eyes are ice blue with a light dust of freckles adorning her cheeks. She`s pretty short but has a temper which makes up for that...Otherwise she`s exactly like me, average height, tanned skin, small or plump lips.

-**i`m not sure what the difference is-**

**But why am I comparing? It`s not like she`s my real mum...My mum left years ago with my father...**

"Seriously Sora. That is for 12 year olds and it`s too baggy for you- plus why are you wearing girly P.j`s. But what I was about to saw was that Yuffie will be over soon, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Leon are at work now...so hurry and get changed!" she chided teasingly.

**Adults...think they know everything**

_(I want to be the star tonight  
And complain about fame in a story I sell to the news  
I want to be the star tonight  
want to make the front page as I pose for the boys in the nude)_

"There not girly Aerith- there just sweet and ask the little hobbit what happened to my awesome p.j`s" I ground out as i put the kettle on after putting sugar into my cup.

The little hobbit, also known as Tidus...sometimes I wish I could drown him-or burn him i`ve heard both are a painful, slow...agonizing deaths but that just leads to even more questions?

"Oh come along now Sora Tidus isn`t a little Hobbit" Lina ruffled my hair lightly before cooing gently.

_Smash!_

I snorted lightly as I poured my cup of caffeine and ignored the concerned look that turned to a withering one when she saw my expression.

**-Pure innocence...with a bit of a smile.**

"No he`s the devils child..." I commented as said hobbit raced proudly downstairs, nearly tripping as he dived passed Lina who was walking up the stairs...only to bowl into me with his wooden sword.

"Watch it!" **eeh! The coffee!**

"Get out my way then idiot"

I bent down to his height, still holding my cup sacredly

"How`s about...no..."I smiled widely before standing back up again which really wasn`t that much higher I'm sad to say...but it was enough.

Tidus suddenly went quiet and I looked down just in time to see him raise his foot and bring it crashing down onto...

The floor

_**Phew-at least my reflexes are still working**_

I held my hand against his forehead and he grabbed at my arm angrily, shouting some useless verbs at me that I think were meant to leave some kind of psychological hurt?

_**...Gotta love being the oldest. **_

Oh yeah I forgot to mention he`s my little brother but I have a sneaking suspicion there just saying that because really he`s adopted.

OK! Ok! I can`t really say that`s the truth, I do love My little bundle of trouble and by god does he know it. I mean, just look at all the clothes and toys he has...courtesy of me of course...Usually anyway, because unlike most adults I'm not made of money, though the work down at the charity shop is real helpful for getting things for free or cheaper anyway...and that`s said in a non-selfish way

"Sora you're such a girl!" He shouted, his hands balled into fists by his sides as he looked red faced up at me.

"Exscuse me?" I looked down at him trying for a glare.

"...Your such a girl...seriously Sora-chan" he stuck out his tongue playing with the last word like a toy and I tried not to think of the pleasure of crushing his sku-

"Tidus! You are in SO much trouble young man!" Lina`s angry voice came from the top of the stairs

"Haha Busted hobbit!" I said in a mocking tone while finishing the last of the coffee

"I am not a hobbit!" Tidus stamped his foot aggravated

"Oh yea sorry...Devil child!" I tapped his head lightly

"Agh!" He almost growled at me

"Eurgh" I made a stupid sound as if I was copying his `growl` of rage.

"You know- sometimes I really hate you" He muttered as he pushed my mug over causing a loud high noise to be heard, luckily it didn`t break

"I love you too but Lina want`s you" I sighed tiredly.

"Gay" He turned and ran, thudding his way up the steps

"Tidus- up !"

"Ya Mum i`m coming"

I snorted at his use of insults and tried not to feel hurt. Of course a kid his age doesn`t really understand societies un forbidden love or the fact you could never chose who you loved...I mean if I could why would I fall in love with the most taken guy in the world?

**Duh I wouldn`t?**

And anyone who would is just plain stupid.

I took the water bottles from the side window, smiling as the ginger cat from next door head butted the kitchen window in a desperate attempt for a stroke. I watched him, smiling idly as I filled up 2 bottles with fresh water before placing them on the side ready for me to grab when I ran out the door.

A frown creased my forehead as I twisted the sink tap downwards for OFF and sunk back into unhappy thoughts. I hope he wasn`t like this to everyone, maybe it`s because of our parents and life? Either way I hope he will be happy with who I am when he`s older, then again by a loose miracle I could perhaps turn straight?

I looked up hopefully, staring up at the blue sky...

An image of him popped up into my head and I blushed again

"Nope...definitely at least Bi" I shook my head in slight sadness before jumping when I heard a loud shout from the front room and turned around to see Yuffie sniggering away

**Hyper ninja and usually crackers roommate girl n:1-a.k.a Yuffie**

"Y-Yuffie?" I coughed as my voice went a pitch higher than it should have which seemed to fuel her amusement over me even more. Hopefully my cheeks weren't as red as they felt

"Bi?"

"My?"

"You said Bi"

"Oh no! No I said definitely at least...Mia?" I tried for an obvious innocent look but she wasn`t buying it so instead I grabbed her right arm and yanked on it playfully.

"Please, Please, PLEASE! Don`t tell anyone" I practically begged

"Bu-"She looked at me as if I`d grown fungus or something

"Not" I shook my head

"you know I can-" she sounded uncertain

"A" I looked up at her

"It`s too hard!"she jumped up and down a little, frustration evident in her voice

"Word..." I put a finger in the air, in front of her lips as if to emphasize it.

"Bu-"

"Ha!" I shouted, mouthing `not a word` which she replied with a glum and pouty face.

"But you know how I am with secrets Sora- they just pop up at the worst time or come out wrong..." she whined sadly, giving puppy eyes. But I looked away-remaining strong

"You tell anyone and I won't come to your dance school anymore" I thought up quickly, it was lame really, dancing was my life and the apocalypse could happen and I'd still be dancing.

**But I was afraid of the consequences...of my social life and friends and of course my youngest family member. I think she picked up on it because her mood suddenly changed but the sympathetic note was still there.**

Yuffie looked down at me, sceptical.

"Yea I`d like to see that happen, now come on Sora-Chan lets get you ready for the festival" she said in a cooing fashion hands on hips as she sniggered at the end. I guess she heard the conversation between me and Tidus...Wait!

**Does she think I was talking about Tidus?...Surely not**

"Eurgh do we have to..." I whined, my head leaning back with an unhappy pout as I slowly moved towards her, my feet scrapping against the floor reluctantly against the cold tiles of the kitchen floor.

"Come on! You`ll love it honestly" She grinned widely as she looked ready to pick me up and run.

"Mhm...It better be fun" I muttered back with a fond smile as she took my arm, holding it over her shoulder as she dragged me up the steps to my room. I was just closing the door to my room when Yuffie pressed her foot against it, I looked at her questioningly.

"If you are Sora- I`m with you- well I support you"

I rolled my eyes sighing lightly

"Thanks Yuf-"

"In fact I'm a big fan girl so I`ll be really _Really_ supportive" she added a wink which just flew over my head.

"Fan girl?" I asked, my head tilting to the side in curiosity

"You know Yaoi, Yuri?" She stared up at me, as if I knew what she was jabbering about.

My blank face was the answer which seemed to, once again, fuel her amusement even more

"Gay people. You know getting it on...Come sun or rain" She giggled again at her `genius` of word choice.

I blushed heavily

"Hmm we should first start with working out whether your Uke or Se-"

_SLAM_

"**Thank you doors!"**

**/…./**

**First chapter- main chapter so what do people think! Love-hate? Want to burn and bleed. **

**Please leave a review if enjoyed or have critiscism!**

**OEK-Tune in next time for a little more of Sora but an insight to Roxas life and his dirty little secret :D**


	3. Ain't no life for a freedom fighter

**Ciassou! Viewers...**

**I don't own any of the characters or songs unless stated otherwise!**

**This song that is sung is: **heaven is a half pipe

_Previously on Bitter Sweet:_

"_Gay people. You know getting it on...Come sun or rain" She giggled again at her `genius` of word choice._

_I blushed heavily_

"_Hmm we should first start with working out whether your Uke or Se-"_

_SLAM_

"_**Thank you doors!"**_

**Chapter #2**

**No life for a freedom fighter here!**

_Ka-tccch_

_Ka-tccch_

_Ka-tccch_

_A light tune of a keyboard_

_Ka-tccch_

Roxas breathed heavily, closing his eyes as he leaned towards the mike just as he jumped in with the electric guitar, setting a playful rhythm.

(If I die before I wake  
At least in heaven I can skate  
Cause right now on earth I can't do jack  
Without the man up on my back!)

_The sound of wheels grinding against stone could be heard loudly around the awakening town as a young rebel looking boy took it upon himself to skate to his heart`s content_...

or towards something I felt I needed to get to-just like in my dreams.

Behind my closed eyes I remembered this morning...how I jumped over the walkway my dark skateboard reflecting brightly against the early sun`s rays as I performed a perfect 360 before grabbing my board as I landed squarely back down on the ground literally smirking into the wind that whipped roughly against my smooth features. There was always something so exhilarating and fun about skateboarding...it meant you were looking for danger but you also laughed then gave it the finger to its face- of course this meant I had my fair share of injuries but I saw them more as battle scars than wounds...each holding a more epic story the further you looked but right now I was a little early. I was meant to meet the others later in the morning for band practice but something had got me up earlier and before I knew it I was heading to the secret place...well band practice. Before the sun rose up to normal waking hours level-not that it ever did here, not after the `supernatural fight` that supposedly happened so many years ago.

**Supposedly it kicked ass.**

_I knelt for more speed, my fingers picking up the gravel and dust as I rattled down the cobbled street, picking up speed easily._

But I wasn`t into fairytales...hell my background was no fairy tell so the thought of heroes and success wasn`t what I loved to cherish being the ever pessimistic boy that I was-I preferred to live in the moment with no regrets.

_(__Now most people think of heaven  
They see those pearly gates  
But I looked a little closer  
And there's a sign says "do not skate"  
So if you wanna come to my heaven  
Well we're all gonna have a ball  
And everyone u know is welcome  
__Cause we got no gates or walls singing__)_

I smirked as it came to a heavy beat of the song, hearing Hayner hitting each drum in time heavily and nearly laughing as the instruments seemed to sing off each other allowing the playful melody to encourage the lyrics. I looked to all my band mates amused as they were all in the same trance and high that playing always seemed to create and make me feel. There was Namine on keyboard, Olette on Bass, Hayner was on Electric and singing while I myself was on the drums with Pence observing and figuring out lighting. I really loved my friends, almost more than I should but it`s not because we grew up together though that is true, but it is more on the fact they were there for me when I forget about something I used to hold dear. It`s like a photo album in my head had burnt up and it`s ash`s left strewn about in my head but all those little pieces that still existed in my head... they came as nightmares. Scratchy but repetitive and just plain weird and I say weird because it`s usually about an Island, this stupid kid and his friends as well as darkness... pure and absolute darkness. I just float there sometimes having a flickering image in front of me of something I did or something happening to me but then it`ll fade out...along with the thought of what I saw, it`s so hard to describe let alone deal with and the fact I've become more jumpy out of it isn`t helping my friends, nor is the fact my reflex`s are stupidly good and whenever I sense a fight stirring a weird sense of adrenalin and...fun? spreads throughout me and I already know what to do, who to hit first...whose weaker and whose stronger and though you may think it`s pretty cool

_It couldn`t be further from it._

I`m not exactly the strongest looking kid in my year range so when I can take some guy down that`s at least twice the build of me...you have to think how? And of course then that leads to people becoming scared of you...all because you defended yourself from that fist that was meant for your face.

"Roxas? You ok over there? You`re doing your constipated face again." a gruff voice just about shouted from the centre of the room...and the music had faded away along with my paranoia, seemingly breaking the spell.

"You`re so full of it you know..." I countered, looking blankly at him.

"Full of what?" Hayner smirked over at me.

"...fluff balls" I stared at him with a raised eyebrow before smirking.

"Haha love you too man but are you sure you`re happy to play today? We won`t mind taking today of..." my head snapped up, there was no way that Hayner could have just said that. I looked at him as if he was thinking of becoming a tree.

"Wh- Are you serious! We`ve been practicing for years for this festival and you want to let it go because I`m tired?"

Weary glances met mine save for one.

"Yea but we don`t want you fainting on us now do we? " Hayner snorted while shifting his body weight onto his back leg so that his drum sticks were held more loosely as he watched me, his head tilting in mock curiosity.

"If I was holding something right now I would throw it at you just to show how serious I am..."

"You have the extra drumsticks don`t you?" he mocked as he motions where they lay behind me

"So I do..." I looked down at it for a minute before seizing one and lobbing the one in my right hand, watching as the wooden piece flew through the air only to bounce of Hayner`s forehead.

_Bullseye!_

"Fuck!"Hayner gripped his forehead as the intricately designed wood rolled away, seemingly disorientated.

_...The wood, not Hayner._

"Well what do ya know...I hit you?" I gave him my best _`yeah I brang it` _impression.

"The hell!" his face an angry red as Olette attempted to hold his arm

"Hey i`m only protecting my pride here...now give me it back." I looked boredly at him at the last part, showing him my hands in mock submission.

"no you have legs don't you" Hayner scowled, turning away

"Yes but your closer douchebag" I grunted deciding to tweak my guitar string a little.

"yea but you threw it...now whose a douchebag"

"Hayner I swear to god if you don`t just give me the frigging d-"

_Thwack! Clunk..._

The drumstick fell onto the floor, rolled then clattered to the floor.

"There..."A quiet voice that was quite positively overflowing with crude amusement

"You are so dead" I growled out, my head throbbing while attempting to pull my guitar off me safely.

"Guys! Seriously you sound like you're a married couple get it together." Olette grumbled, standing between us with her arms stretched, giving us both a withering look that actually made me feel guilty enough to look away.

"God it`s like babysitting 5 year olds." Pence mumbled

"He star-"Hayner began

"Don`t go there Hayner or I will start treating you like a 5 year old..."Olette ground out, hand gripping the neck of her bass guitar tightly as she seemed to fight over the want to smash us over the head with it.

We gave each other a look then nodded in consent. I knew that we usually had our fond arguments but my temper was getting worse, yet I couldn`t tell them what was troubling me except telling them about my nightmares or changing the subject. It isn`t healthy but it bides me a bit of time to collect myself and try and think of the best person to go to

**...so far no one.**

"Sorry Rox were just worried for you..." he coughed, straightening up as Namine gave him her fond smile. I gave my own and nodded.

"Don`t worry, my temper is pretty short because of the nights up late" I rubbed my face for emphasis.

The group seemed to smile lightly at the thought of some of the parties or sleepovers we had had, becoming lost in their own fond moments, of course I was talking about a mixture of nightmare and night out but they didn`t need to know that.

Now happy with the change of atmosphere Namine clapped her hands slightly, catching mine and everyone`s attention.

"So are we ready to pack everything up and go? We gotta be there soon"

Pence nodded humming to himself in thought.

"In exactly 35 minutes- well on the road at least" he added as an afterthought.

"Wow...well we better get packing guys" Olette tapped her Earth coloured bass lightly.

Suddenly everything went silent and I looked up to see everyone staring at me with a mixture of emotions. I just smirked and gave them a thumbs up.

"Let`s show Destiny Islands whose boss!"

"Thats what i`m talking about!" Hayner made the Ka-ching! Action while I laughed.

"Yea!" the girls chorused, punching the air while their dress`s lifted a little. I saw Pence nod and watched him go in search of our bus driver, the two girls followed mumbling something about grabbing their suitcases.

I tapped the guitar base fondly before leaning down and grabbing the case.

"She`s so kind..."

**Whoa? Hello?**

"She?" I looked up at Hayner in interest, something about his tone and the fact he was talking about girls had sent up warning bells in my head as I stared at him over his half dismantled percussion set.

"Hayner are you o-"

"Do you like her?"

_What kind of question is that!_

"Who? What Olette or Namine?" A spread of pink found my cheeks much to my annoyance but I managed to keep my voice straight and glimpsed a look at Hayner who was staring at the ground in front of his drums, while I held my crimson shaded les gibson

I smiled lightly.

"I-It doesn`t matter right? `cos both of them are special...really" he trailed of, not really making sense so I went for intrusive.

"You mean you fancy one of them?"

"Roxas! Keep it down..." He looked at me all pink and startled.

"Whoa there I was only asking-" but Hayner was shaking his head, his dirty blonde hair shifting slightly.

"I...don`t know. But I worry for them if you know what I mean?"

_I guess I could relate, but this wasn`t making any sense..._

"Dude...the more you talk the more you sound like a girl" I grunted slightly, packing the last of the guitar away- amps included.

"What?" a slightly aggravated response was made.

"Listen...don`t worry about it Hayner, were here for the girls and even if we fuck up there`s always Pence..."

Hayner looked perplexed for a second before shrugging and clearing the rest of the drums.

"Harsh Roxas but yea. And don`t forget Roxas..."

"What?" I shifted out of my seat.

"Just cos i`m a boy doesn`t mean you can`t talk to me..."

**Come again?**

"Is that right now..." I mumbled looking at him curiously

"Yep. But if you say anything stupid I may have to punch you...alright?"

I looked at his stupid grinning face and frowned

"you`re such an...idiot"

"Oh is that your tough-guy way of saying thanks?"

"Is that your tough-guy way of saying I have a friend to rely on"

Hayner just shrugged loosely.

"God were idiots" he muttered

"Speak for yourself, now let`s get the rest of this packed up" I groaned out loud as I started picking up the bottom drums and moving them to the centre of the room.

"Just as long as you don`t forget about us cool?" Hayner once again punched something deep in me, but I was confident enough to agree.

"Yeah I pro-"

"Guys?" a timid voice suddenly sounded from behind Hayner who immediately jumped.

"Jesus!"

"No it`s pence...you need glasses." I snickered lightly

"Shut up twat" Hayner swatted me on the head heavily while I gave him the finger.

"Guys, you know what you were talking about back then?" He blushed a beetroot red making my frown falter as I turned away from hitting Hayner in the groin.

"What`s up Pence?" I asked, genuinely concerned

"It`s just...I think...I like one of the girls?"He trailed of as if sad

There was a strong silence but I smiled lightly, if not a little wearily as Hayner struggled to look thoughtful.

"You sure that`s not food?" He mumbled out after awhile

"Hayner!" I growled out, surprised at his attitude.

"Hey! I don`t always eat!" looking hurt.

"I was pulling your leg Pence..." He sighed slightly as he leaned on his guitar lightly.

"Oh...ok then...but seriously. Can I ask for your help?" Hayner looked at me and I nodded gently

"Were probably not the best to go to you know..."_I really wanted to know just why he even thought we were even worth listening to._

"Yea but I`m pretty sure your idea of asking a girl out doesn`t mean punching them in the arm..."

"Ha! Maybe Hayner..."

"Wait...Pence who is it?" He opened his mouth but before he could breathe a syllable Namine chose that time to peek around the corner, I coughed and Pence turned around nearly going scarlet in the face.

"Guys were ready!" She smiled happily before tilting her head in confusion at our faces.

_Scarlet, boredom and shifty._

"Are you all ok? Did you have an argument?" she asked quietly, her face blaring worry.

"What? no? We ...were just having a manly discussion..." I managed, giving her a smile

"Don`t worry Nam they`ll get over it ...But i`ve done the drum set...I just need to pack them into the protect-"

"I`ll do that...Pence you can help the girls with the bags..."Hayner looked between me and Pence.

Pence seemed shocked then grinned and nodded and walked beside a confused looking Namine, reassuring her as they made their way over to the bus.

"Are you ok?"I mumbled after a heavy pause

"...Yea. It wouldn`t be fair if I started fighting with him over our friends."I couldn`t see his face but he sounded strong enough.

"You don`t even know who he chose?"I spoke softly

Hayner shrugged and let out a heavy sigh.

"It doesn`t matter, we have the rest of the trip together. Plus...Pence is crap at lifting things" He countered, stretching and grinning playfully.

"-Oh low blow!"I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! I`m just helping nothing else" he trailed off.

I sniggered lightly as we zipped up and placed the rest of the drum set into the centre of the room, ready to be loaded up.

Hayner stood over me and watched me a second, I would dare to say a little too long but maybe he was thinking. After a while he shrugged.

"Just make sure to punch me if I lose track of what I really want."

"You mean if you start bitching to me and pence?" I gave him a look which he gave back.

"Sure midget..."

"I am not that small you know" I frowned

"That`s what they all say..."

"Yea and then they get a kick in the balls for it." I grumbled

"Just like a g-Whoa! Don`t aim for there!"

"I did warn you...but on a side note- your reflexes have got better." I smirked lightly. He seemed to look anything but pleased before rolling his eyes and shoving my shoulder making me loose balance and hit the floor, on my ass of course.

"We made our promises so that's enough girly shit for one day" He grimaced

"More like a year..."I muttered

"Come on lets go before Pence breaks something."

"Crude..." I laughed and shook my head

"I prefer to think of it as point making..."

I gave him a look but he just ignored it in favour for helping pack the rest of the equipment.

"Look we made our promises and we bitched now can we go or do I have to hold hands with you?"Hayner practically smirked at me.

"You touch my hand and i`ll rip you a new one..."I grunted as I jumped back up

"What's` that suppose to mean" Hayner asked

"You really want to find out?"

"So you have confidence you could actually go through with it?"

"You know how good my aim is..."

"What does that have to do with a-"

Suddenly the girls and Pence came into view. We both halted a second to take in the view, not in a pervy way of course...just a casually thoughtful way.

"Guys come on! You're taking forever!"Olette giggled slightly as she pulled on **my **hand. It was peculiar, the feeling of her small hand in mine. But amusing as she took a startled Hayner`s hand too and started pulling us, equipment and all up to the bus.

To say Hayner was happy would be an understatement.

But I never did ask him who it was he actually liked...

And once again as I looked into my friends faces as they struggled and helped each other and I knew that the rest of our lives would be like that. Struggling then helping, so long as we kept together we really were invincible...

"**Roxas hurry your chicken ass up!"**

**You just know that im going to crush that belief don`t you? It`s such a cliché but you know what...maybe I won't. And maybe I'm a Chinchilla...But either way I know there`s a lot going for the (-) emotions of lust, love or comfort are the hardest lines to figure out as these boys are soon to realise and as well all know. Girl`s are very complicated and stubborn individuals...but that just makes it more fun...and who says it the girls there after? **

**See ya on the re-bound!**

**Je ne!**

You know the question now ;3

If you liked it give it a lick! …nah just a review and if not please…tell me why :3


End file.
